


Blow Off Steam

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Practise takes its toll on all of the members. Thankfully Baekhyun knows a great way to relieve stress, but it seems like Sehun wants to join in too.





	Blow Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaru/gifts).



> I have only two words for you readers:  
> Blame Sara.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Again!” The instructor called with a raised arm, as he turned to play the track again. Baekhyun groaned and doubled over himself, if he could crawl into a hole right now that would be at least twenty times more comfortable than he was currently feeling. “Come on Baekhyun, once more and I’ll let you go home.”

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun straightened himself up and shook his limbs out. Though he knew better, their instructor _says_ once more, but they’ll do it another few times until he’s satisfied. Baekhyun glanced at the clock, perched on the far side of the room, 11pm. He sighed, too early for them to go home yet.

They had been practising none stop for hours, all of Baekhyun’s muscles ached and he was starting to get a headache from the constant exposure to the bright lights in the room. It wasn’t unusual, for them to spend hours and hours perfecting and sharpening their moves but this particular choreography was _complex_ so it was taking more of a toll on their bodies. Baekhyun glanced behind him at Kyungsoo, he never openly displayed his distaste but he could tell by the hunch of his shoulders and the hard lines on his face that he was not happy.

Baekhyun unconsciously licked his lips, staring for a moment too long as Kyungsoo rubbed at his freshly shaven hair as he placed himself into their first position. He followed suit, pulling his arm muscles to try and loosen them up a little. They ran through the song four more times before they were dismissed. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind, but they’d already shot the video, this was just for the ‘practise’ video.

They trudged out of the practice room with heavy limbs and sore feet.

“Hey, Baek…” Kyungsoo bumped him with his shoulder just as they exited the room. When Baekhyun turned towards him to answer, he was met with the delicious sight of Kyungsoo’s honey coloured skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, gulping down water with the residue shining on his thick lips.

Baekhyun resisted the urge to groan.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun replied instead, as the other man fell into step with him. Baekhyun could feel the heat from Kyungsoo’s body all down his right side as he moved in far too close to Baekhyun’s personal space.

“Are you as fucked as I am right now?” He said with a low voice, one only Baekhyun could really hear, though he could have sworn he saw Sehun turn his head slightly towards them; since the younger man was not _too_ far ahead.

“If you’re deepest desire is to live the rest of your life in the bathtub, then yes.” Baekhyun tore his eyes away from their taller band member, in favour of addressing Kyungsoo’s heavy-lidded look. Baekhyun licked his lips unconsciously.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a massage.” Kyungsoo said, slipping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and clearly making sure that his unoccupied hand made contact with his crotch as they walked. Kyungsoo was a bit of a naughty boy when he was feeling amorous, but Baekhyun loved it.

“Oh?” Baekhyun played along with the little charade. Something else Kyungsoo, surprisingly, liked to do, was come up with scenarios that they’d fall into. Maybe he was just so sex deprived he wanted every day life to be like a porn flick, but Baekhyun never complained because he adored playing the part.

“Yeah… a nice _deep_ and _hard_ massage.” The hand that had snuck around his waist earlier dipped lower, so Kyungsoo’s hand was grazing Baekhyun’s backside. He squeezed around the flesh on each stressed word. Baekhyun stopped himself from gasping by fitting his arm around Kyungsoo’s strong shoulders.

“That sounds amazing, where on earth are you going to get a massage like that?” He leaned in and whispered directly in his ear, he watched the goosebumps rise on Kyungsoo’s skin as he did.

“Well, you have strong hands. Would you do the honours?” Baekhyun felt the rumble of Kyungsoo’s voice beneath his palms and felt his heart pick up the pace of the impending sexual activity between them.

“You are very tense,” Baekhyun agreed, sliding his hand across Kyungsoo’s back, pretending to feel the knots as if he were an expert masseur, "I could surely find a way to loosen you up.” 

“I’m sure you could.” Baekhyun took a deep breath as their eyes made contact, Kyungsoo already looked fully aroused and Baekhyun had been itching for sex for weeks. It was going to be a very long ride home.

Kyungsoo was always a good shower buddy, no one even batted an eyelid when Baekhyun ‘broke in’ when it was his turn to use it. As if they didn’t already know what the pair of them got up to in there, if the sounds Baekhyun managed to draw from Kyungsoo’s usually closed lips was anything to go by. So when he was pounding into him later on under the hot spray of the shower, his fingers digging cruelly into the pliant flesh of Kyungsoo’s ass, it was a huge shock when he heard someone enter the room.

Baekhyun had noticed the noise even over Kyungsoo’s deep moans of pleasure and he was stunned to find himself faced with a furiously blushing Sehun. Baekhyun, being a little bit of an exhibitionist, did not cease his movements as he locked eyes with their youngest member. Taking a clear note of how his Adams apple bobbed and he the way he worried his bottom lip for the split second before he bolted from the room.

Needless to say, Baekhyun came very quickly after the door slammed shut.

***

They were to record the practise video today. Once that was done they were free to do as they pleased afterwards, most of the members had whooped in glee at the prospect of a whole afternoon napping or vegging out on the sofa in a feeble attempt to rest their tired bodies, but Baekhyun had other plans.

After they’d actually cleaned themselves up the night before, Baekhyun had filled Kyungsoo in on what had happened. Amazingly, Kyungsoo closed his eyes as though he’d just told him the plot for a very interesting porn sequence and expressed his disappointment that he’d not even noticed. They’d talked about it in a small corner of their dorm later that night, hidden away from most of their members.

_“So… you want to include him?” Baekhyun asked, Kyungsoo shrugged but his expression behind his eyes was a lot more vibrant._

_“I mean, we do this for fun… why should he be left out?” Kyungsoo reasoned._

_“Do you want to get around to every member?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows and Kyungsoo aimed a punch to his gut, missing at the last second._

_“I’d be lying if I told you I’d never thought about Sehun like that.” Kyungsoo admitted._

_“Mmm, me too.” Baekhyun hummed in agreement as the two of them had directed their stares at the man in question._

_“He’s been looking a bit too wound up these days too, we’d be doing him a favour.”_

_“Huge favour.”_

Then they’d both agreed to proposition him after their shoot, if he didn’t want to participate then it was his choice. Although, Baekhyun had a very clear memory of the look in his eye when he’d “accidentally” walked in on them. Not to mention, it did seem like he’d heard their little flirty conversation on the way out of the building. Sehun wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what he’d find in that bathroom and Baekhyun had a very high suspicion it was because he wanted what they had.

Sehun _wanted_ to be involved. Baekhyun recognised the look in Sehun's eyes as the same one Kyungsoo had when he’d walked in on Baekhyun jacking off in his bedroom, before they started taking their sexual frustrations out on each other.

It did seem like Sehun really needed a good fuck, he was so muddled up that morning before they left he didn’t even grab his favourite black hoodie to wear; and had to snatch the first warm thing he could find, which was the most hideous shade of brown anyone had ever seen.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had agreed to ask Sehun to stay behind with them so they could go over certain parts of the choreography. They both had each movement down to perfection, but they needed a reason to keep their bandmate behind. Sehun was of course one of the main dancers, so it wouldn’t be such a weird request, and Jongin looked so exhausted these days it would be unfair to ask him. Baekhyun had to give all the credit to Kyungsoo for coming up with a flawless plan, they knew the others so well that they weren’t afraid someone would also want to stay behind with them.

They ran through the choreography a couple of times before the shoot, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo subtly messing up the same parts each time. They got scolded a little by the instructor but every person in that room was itching to get out and they finally recorded the video. Kyungsoo side-eyed Baekhyun before they got into their starting positions and winking at him suggestively, leaving Baekhyun to smirk a little in Sehun’s general direction.

They made a real effort not to fuck the actual recording up, making sure that everyone would leave. Only then would Baekhyun turn on his puppy-dog eyed expression that usually had everyone melting at his feet, to ask him to stay with them.

It went smoothly, every member put their all into the final dance of the day and as soon as their instructor shut the camera off and raised his thumb with a grin, everyone fell to the floor bar Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“Thank the lord Jesus.” Chanyeol exclaimed loudly from his starfish position on his back. The tell tale noises of the staff packing up the equipment could be heard in all corners of the room. Kyungsoo subtly nodded to Baekhyun and stood up to have a quiet word with their instructor. Baekhyun couldn’t hear a word he was saying which was a good sign, he waited apprehensively as he watched the other man nod his head and clap Kyungsoo on the back.

The rest of the members were picking themselves up off the floor when Kyungsoo made his way back, flashing him a tiny thumbs up. It was Baekhyun’s move next, he crawled over to Sehun’s collapsed form and poked him in the cheek.

Sehun’s eyes widened a little when he was met with a grinning Baekhyun, scrambling to get himself into a sitting position. He hadn’t made eye contact with either Kyungsoo or Baekhyun after the little incident in the bathroom, but his flustered look made Baekhyun coo on the inside.

“I want to ask a favour, if you don’t mind,” Baekhyun said, switching on his cute expression to full capacity.

“What’s up?” Sehun cleared his throat a little, glancing quickly around the room as if searching for a life-line to get him out of an awkward situation. Joke was on him, Kyungsoo was busy telling the rest of the members they were going to stay behind and they’d meet them at the dorm later.

Baekhyun smiled sweetly and fixed his beanie, “Me and Kyungsoo were having a bit of trouble earlier,” Sehun gulped, “We didn’t want to ask Jongin for help with the choreo because he’s been ever so tired recently.” Baekhyun feigned concern, looking sadly at the floor before his eyes flickered back up. Sehun looked almost mesmerised, “So we wanted to ask you if you’d _help us out_.” He punctuated the words with such thinly veiled innuendo it should have been very obvious to him what he was asking.

Sehun barely had time to open his mouth and reply, before the loud click of the door locking resounded around the now very empty room. Kyungsoo had successfully ushered everyone out so that only the three of them remained.

Kyungsoo didn’t know it, but when he wanted something, he wore a very intimidating look. Not so much to scare whoever he was looking at, but just enough to render any means of escape completely futile, it was extremely arousing… well to Baekhyun it was. However, judging by the look on Sehun’s face, he could feel the imposing aura Kyungsoo was currently exuding and he looked a tiny bit terrified.

Baekhyun couldn’t contain his excitement as Kyungsoo made his way over to where they were sat, right by the wall of mirrors. As he joined them on the floor Kyungsoo raked his eyes over Sehun’s body as obvious as he could make his intentions, Sehun blinked and he was definitely trying to hide how heavy he was breathing.

“What do you say, Sehun? Want to _help us out_?” Kyungsoo asked, draping himself across Baekhyun and using the exact same words he had. They waited patiently for him to collect himself, Baekhyun raised a hand up to rub at Kyungsoo’s soft buzz-cut hair; he’d been obsessed with touching it ever since the day he got home after having it all shaved off.

“Y-you both did fine, in the end.” Sehun answered. Baekhyun shared a look with Kyungsoo, one of mock distress.

“I made a _lot_ of mistakes,” Kyungsoo pointed out, a little bit more dramatically than he usually would. Baekhyun resisted the urge to burst out laughing, but he managed to keep hold of his expression.

“Mmm, me too I know I could use a little bit of Sehun’s,” Baekhyun raked his eyes down to Sehun’s crotch and slowly dragged them back up to meet his eye, “ _expertise_.”

“Seriously, I don’t think you need my help,” Sehun looked as though he were getting smaller with every passing moment, unable to tear his eyes away from the predatory glint in both of their eyes as their desire bubbled to the surface.

“I guess we did okay…”Kyungsoo conceded, and Sehun let out a tiny relieved breath, “it is tiring though.”

“Yeah, I really feel like _blowing_ off some steam.” Baekhyun’s hand that had been stroking Kyungsoo’s hair had started making a path downwards, across his neck, over his collarbones and fisting a little into the black material of his shirt. Kyungsoo licked his lips very obviously. “Sehun looks a little overworked too, don’t you think?”

“Oh absolutely,” Kyungsoo concurred with a slow nod.

“You guys…”

“Do you want to know what we do to relax?” Baekhyun interrupted, not interested in Sehun getting any words in until they had firmly got their point across, how could he make up his mind before he had any of the facts?

“I-” Sehun blinked but cut himself off, more than likely reliving the sight he walked in on.

“Oh that’s right, you did already _see_ that.” Baekhyun tapped his chin with one finger.

“Baekhyu-”

Baekhyun’s tone had switched from playful and teasing, to dark and sultry in an instant, “Do you want to watch it again?” 

“Please-” But Sehun’s words died in his throat the moment Baekhyun pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s, making an obscene and overdramatic moan. They didn’t play nicely, they weren’t kissing each other like they usually would, they’d skipped over the niceties of closed-mouth kisses and dove straight into the dirty tongue-battle. Baekhyun kept his mouth open wide enough so Sehun could see exactly what was happening, he heard him whisper a very small, “ _Fuck_.”

“You’re going to want to try this,” Baekhyun said as he and Kyungsoo finally broke apart after a good few minutes, once they’d already started to grope each other. 

Sehun was sporting a rather furious blush that covered his cheeks and nose, but could do nothing except watch with anticipation as Baekhyun crawled over to him, with Kyungsoo close behind. Baekhyun actually _felt_ like a wolf, and that Sehun was his prey when he entered his personal space with a smirk. It looked as though Sehun expected Baekhyun to kiss him, but that wasn’t Baekhyun’s intention, it was good to know Sehun was definitely game for it though as he puckered his lips, ready for the contact.

Baekhyun puffed out a small breath onto his mouth, “Not me, yet.” And he moved out of the way to make room for Kyungsoo, who seemed to be getting impatient if the pinches to the back of his thighs was anything to go by.

Sehun’s eyes widened but he, once again, had next to no time to react as Kyungsoo attacked him with his big, soft lips. Sehun may have let out a surprised squeak, but any noise he did make was being swallowed up by Kyungsoo’s mouth. Baekhyun felt heat surge throughout his body as he admired the view, Sehun’s eyes had finally slipped closed as he calmed down enough to enjoy Kyungsoo’s persistent mouth, and Kyungsoo was already slipping his fingers into Sehun’s hair to pull on. Finally, Sehun began making small noises of pleasure the moment Kyungsoo slipped his tongue into his mouth.

It didn’t take long before Baekhyun was mewling at being left out, much to Kyungsoo’s amusement as he pulled away from Sehun’s dazed mouth and smirked at him.

“Come and join in then,” Kyungsoo said simply, but with just enough command that had Baekhyun’s whole skeleton shaking. Kyungsoo moved to Sehun’s right side, so Baekhyun could settle down on his left, now leaving hot kisses behind his ears. Baekhyun could hardly resist the urge to bite down on Sehun’s ear-lobe when he settled down on his other side, thoroughly enjoying how shaky the younger man’s breath was becoming.

It seemed like Sehun had absolutely no clue what to do with his arms full of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun had cracked an eye open to watch their progress in the full-length mirror that was facing them, Sehun’s mouth went from hanging open in bliss, to biting harshly at his bottom lip when either of them hit a sweet spot, fingers digging into the hard-wood floor beneath them. That just wouldn’t do, Baekhyun kissed along Sehun’s jaw until his nose and lips were brushing right up against his ear.

“You can touch us, you know,” He whispered gravelly into the shell, keeping his eyes fixed on Sehun’s expression in the mirror. Though he didn’t need to watch to feel the shiver that wracked his body at his words. Kyungsoo hadn’t let up on the poor boy once, but Baekhyun enjoyed watching him work on Sehun’s right side, pulling the material of his hideous sweater down so he could reach further down his neck. “Kyungsoo, Sehun’s too shy to touch us.”

Kyungsoo finally stopped and met Baekhyun’s eye with a smirk, “Oh?” He said teasingly and Sehun gulped.

“Maybe we should show him how it’s done,” Baekhyun suggested, picking himself up so he was sat on his knees, leaning over Sehun’s left thigh so his face was right in his eye line. Kyungsoo cottoned on quickly and kneeled up to meet his waiting mouth. They resumed kissing messily in front of Sehun, though this time Baekhyun’s hands trailed down Sehun’s arm and he picked up his left hand, guiding the palm directly on to Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Sehun’s breath hitched when his hand came into contact with Kyungsoo’s heat, and the latter groaned loudly breaking his and Baekhyun’s kiss. Baekhyun kept covering Sehun’s hand with his own, guiding it to trace the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock just the way Baekhyun would do it if they were alone. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned and Baekhyun smirked down at a shell-shocked Sehun. Astonished by Kyungsoo’s reaction to having someone else’s hand caressing his dick, probably. Kyungsoo did surprise Baekhyun the first time they fucked too, he was a very sexual person and wasn’t afraid to vocalise his pleasure. Something Baekhyun never expected from him, but revelled in none the less.

“Doesn’t he look delicious,” Baekhyun growled into Sehun’s ear, the younger man’s eyes hadn’t left Kyungsoo’s face but he nodded. “Why don’t you have a taste?” Sehun’s eyes snapped to meet Baekhyun’s, they were blown so wide they almost looked like black holes with a hint of apprehension in them. “Kyungsoo wants you to, don’t you Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s heavy eyebrows were pulling up in the middle, he looked so turned on Baekhyun was longing to dive in and devour him, but he wanted to watch Sehun loosen up a little more. Though, saying that, his hand hadn’t been covering Sehun’s for at least a minute now and the younger man was not letting up on Kyungsoo’s erection. “Fuck yeah,” Kyungsoo managed to affirm between his laboured pants.

“He likes it right on the jugular, you’ll get him to moan like a whore if you get him just right,” Baekhyun was trying his very best to kick Sehun into gear, he never liked using such derogatory words but it seemed to get certain people going, and judging by the little moan that left Sehun’s lips, it was working.

Finally, Sehun made a move of his own accord and reached up to attach his lips to Kyungsoo’s neck. True to his word, Kyungsoo let out a loud, and sensual noise of appreciation when Sehun began sucking marks right into the vein Baekhyun had suggested.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun praised as he watched, though he was not expecting Sehun to falter and try to catch his breath. Interesting, the man liked to be praised, that gave Baekhyun a very wicked idea. He leaned up into Kyungsoo’s personal space and uttered a small, “Follow my lead,” that had Kyungsoo’s eyebrow quirking up in intrigue. Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo away, far enough that Sehun fell forwards a little trying to follow them, he scooted back towards the large mirror with Kyungsoo in tow, beckoning their youngest member to come with them.

Sehun only had a faint trace of restraint left on him, and it took one second too long for him to scoot over with them, but he finally did. Kyungsoo took up residence behind the tall man, whilst Baekhyun settled himself right in front of him.

“We need to do something…” Baekhyun said, now letting his hands roam up and down Sehun’s torso, tracing the line of the zipper on the front. He reconnected with Sehun’s eyes, and watched him gulp, “about your dick.”

“I agree, I think it needs a little love,”

“Too right, it’s been restrained for so long.” Sehun groaned so loud as he leaned himself back onto Kyungsoo, tilting his head back so he was leaning on his shoulder, probably praying to the gods to have mercy on him, when Baekhyun’s hands made contact. Baekhyun shivered, he knew Sehun was very well endowed but he’d never imagined how big that would feel when he was aroused like this. “Hips up,” Baekhyun instructed as he pulled at the stretchy material.

It took less than a minute to rid Sehun of his sweats and underwear, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shared a look of deep desire at the image of Sehun’s cock standing to attention.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo exhaled.

“Look at you,” Baekhyun directed at Sehun, encircling his hard shaft with his long fingers, teasing up and down at an agonising pace. Sehun lifted his head off Kyungsoo’s shoulder to watch Baekhyun play with his aching erection, biting down into his lip once more before inhaling sharply when Baekhyun pulled unexpectedly hard. “Look at how _hard_ you are for us.”

Sehun moaned wantonly again and bucked his hips upwards unconsciously. Baekhyun smirked at Kyungsoo as the message was making itself clear to him; Sehun had a praise kink and the two of them were going to use that to their full advantage.

“Let’s make a little more room,” Kyungsoo suggested, Baekhyun saw his hands sneak around Sehun’s waist, bunching the material of his sweater and t-shirt further up his body to expose all of his hard muscles. Until finally the material could go no further, collecting under his arms enough to expose his nipples.

“You’ve worked hard on those abs,” Baekhyun complimented, to be rewarded with a tiny mewl from the man in question, “So fucking sexy.” Baekhyun’s fingers dipped into the spaces between each muscle, caressing him softly whilst his other hand still stroked his cock leisurely.

“I want to touch,” It sounded like Kyungsoo was complaining, but he was only acting the part. One great thing about Kyungsoo’s newly acquitted acting skills, was that he was able to portray any fantasy Baekhyun might have with absolute ease and impeccable finesse. Baekhyun’s orgasms hadn’t been so wild in his whole life. Kyungsoo near enough smacked the hand Baekhyun was using away from Sehun, replacing it with his own and making Sehun hiccup. “Oh you’ve grown up well.” He praised with a deep voice, Baekhyun watched with delight as he saw Sehun’s dick throb hard in Kyungsoo’s hand.

Baekhyun slotted himself in closer to the two of them, threading his legs under Sehun’s exposed left thigh to lean in and kiss him on the corner of his lips. Baekhyun’s hand found Sehun’s exposed nipple, whilst the other trailed down his long thigh, making the boy shiver with pleasure.

“I want you to open your eyes and take a look at yourself in this mirror,” Baekhyun mumbled into the soft skin on his _very_ hot cheek. Sehun hiccuped again as Baekhyun’s thumb circled his nipple slowly. “I want you to see how debauched you already look, when the fun hasn’t even started yet.” The returning moan from Sehun’s lips was desperate, Baekhyun left lingering kiss on his chin and glanced up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Come on Sehun, take a good look at this.” He encouraged, he must have tugged a little hard on his cock because Sehun’s eyes flickered up for a split second.

“Don’t you want to see how sexy you look? How good you’re being for us?” The look on Sehun’s face was a mixture of pure pain and pleasure, he cracked his eyes open and Baekhyun felt his heart beat pick up beneath his palms when Sehun took in the sight in front of him. His breath hitched and the little noises of pleasure were stuttering out faster.

“Jesus, fuck.”

“That’s it,” Baekhyun praised again, moving over slightly so Sehun could get a good look at Kyungsoo’s hand pumping his dick, “Look at this blush, look at how wrecked you are before I’ve even sucked your _dangerously_ hard cock.” Sehun’s thigh muscles seemed to begin to shake as Baekhyun finished his sentence.

“Oh no you don’t,” Kyungsoo warned out of the blue stilling his movements, Baekhyun offered him a confused tilt of his head. Kyungsoo smirked and kissed the side of Sehun’s neck quickly, “He was going to come… weren’t you?” Sehun didn’t look embarrassed at all, just desperate for release. Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Did my words nearly have you coming, Sehunnie? Did Kyungsoo’s hand job nearly have you creaming yourself?”

“How-w is this r-relaxing for you?” He even sounded wrecked, though he had hardly used his voice to speak in a very long time. His expression may have been scary, had it not been for the fact he was flushing from head to toe, with cherry red lips and a slight sheen of sweat across all exposed areas of skin.

“Oh we’re just teasing you. You’re so fucking hot you know? It’s difficult not to play with you.” Baekhyun nuzzled his nose into his chest, kissing him until his mouth found the nipple he’d been neglecting. Baekhyun bit down lightly and Sehun arched ever so slightly into it.

“Aren’t you hard?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks for how cute he sounded, but he didn’t resist the urge to sigh “awww” out loud.

“Of course we are, can you feel this?” Kyungsoo answered, pushing himself up against Sehun’s back. “That’s all because of you.” Baekhyun watched his eyes flutter for a moment, clearly understanding how hot he was making everyone else in the room.

“You can put your hands on mine too if you like, god knows I’d fucking love it.” Baekhyun mumbled into his chest, biting down on his nipple a little harder this time.

“Okay, okay point taken.” Sehun gasped.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy,” Baekhyun smirked at the noise Sehun made for the praise, pulling back to perch on his knees in front of him. “I’m going to put your pretty cock in my mouth.”

“Do you want to see how much he’ll enjoy it?” Kyungsoo grabbed at Baekhyun’s sweats, which he pulled down to mid thigh. Baekhyun helped the progress along by pulling his red, angry dick free and enjoying the way Sehun’s eyes doubled in size at the sight.

“You wanna touch?” Baekhyun didn’t let him answer before he’d taken his hand and wrapped his fingers around him, he keened loudly at the contact kind of loving how Sehun wasn’t sure how to handle having another mans cock in his hand. Until Kyungsoo’s hands joined them and coached him on just how Baekhyun liked it.

Baekhyun was nearly losing sight of the matter at hand as they stroked him together, “Fuck no I want to suck him off first.” Kyungsoo chuckled, they both let him go so that he could make his way down to Sehun’s arousal. Kyungsoo moved from his position behind Sehun so Baekhyun could push him down to lay flat.

“Do you wanna suck us both off?” Kyungsoo asked, as he pulled down his own trousers and let his untouched dick stand free. Baekhyun grinned at him and directed him to kneel close to him and Sehun so he’d have easy access to both. Baekhyun had never admitted it out loud before, but he absolutely loved giving head.

“Since we can’t have any proper sex until we’re back at the dorms, you bet your ass I want to suck you both off.” Baekhyun said enthusiastically, drawing out the satisfied smirk on Kyungsoo’s lips, that he absolutely adored.

“What?” The look on Sehun’s face was priceless, and Baekhyun had to snort at the way his voice had raised a few octaves as he raised himself up to lean back on his elbows.

“Didn’t bring any condoms, or lube…” Baekhyun explained, “Since people will probably want to use this space fairly soon so better doing all the penetrating at home.”

“You planned this,” Sehun accused, pointing his gaze at both of them in turn. Kyungsoo didn’t give anything away but Baekhyun was too happy to care if he knew that they’d planned every detail of this encounter out.

“Of course we did. What better way to gauge how much you want something by giving you a mind-blowing blow job?”

“They are _mind-blowing._ ” Kyungsoo sighed deeply as though he were remembering a particular experience with Baekhyun. It sort of came at him sideways, Kyungsoo had always been vocal about how much he loved Baekhyun’s blow jobs, but this look on his face had warmed Baekhyun’s heart.

“Thank you, Soo.” Baekhyun cooed, and leaned over to kiss him.

“So you guys wanna…” Sehun trailed off, not finishing what he was going to say.

“Want to what, Sehun?” Kyungsoo prompted.

“You want to… erm… _fuck_ when we get home?”

“Only if you want to,” Baekhyun told him seriously, as they agreed before they did this, they wouldn’t force him into anything he was uncomfortable with.

“I’m- I just-” Sehun was finding it hard to get his words out.

“You need to unwind, but you don’t have to you know.” Kyungsoo told him gently, reaching over to stroke his hair. Sehun seemed to let go a little bit of the tension he was holding in his chest through an exhale.

“You two are intense,” He laughed a little. Baekhyun offered him a genuine grin, they could be quite a lot to handle but as long as Sehun wasn’t having second thoughts, then they could continue.

“That’s how we like it.” Baekhyun winked at Kyungsoo, and then retuned his attention to Sehun, “Now, shut up and let me suck your big dick,” He pushed him back to the ground, feeling him shake with anticipation beneath him. As his lips made contact with the leaking head, he heard Sehun hiss and Kyungsoo groan deep from within. He tried not to let his lips pull up into a smug expression whilst he sucked lightly on the tip.

His free hand found Kyungsoo’s aching cock to play with, as he watched the show in front of him. It almost surprised Baekhyun when Sehun ripped his beanie off his head so he could grasp desperately at his hair.

Baekhyun loved it, he loved how Sehun was barely restraining himself from pushing him down so he was nearly choking on his cock. He loved how Kyungsoo was whispering dirty words of encouragement like “You’re so good at sucking his dick,” and “Fuck, I need your pretty mouth on me,” under his breath. Baekhyun did swap to give Kyungsoo some attention, replacing his mouth on Sehun with his hand and taking Kyungsoo in to the hilt.

The resulting half-scream from Kyungsoo’s throat was so worth it as Baekhyun deep throated him, he knew already that Kyungsoo wouldn’t last too long. They’d planned this too, to get Kyungsoo off first so they could focus on Sehun’s pleasure. Baekhyun was ready for Kyungsoo to orgasm down his throat, not being phased by it at all as the other man collapsed boneless, after he’d sucked him dry.

Sehun’s eyes were glued to Baekhyun’s lips as he smacked them obscenely and kissed his fingertips, much to Kyungsoo’s embarrassment.

“Kiss me?” Sehun asked in a small voice, it was not a request he thought he’d hear from the younger man and it felt like the strike of arousal that hit him would have made his knees give out underneath him if he were standing. Kyungsoo even looked taken aback by it, but before either of them knew what was going on, Sehun had drawn Baekhyun in for a kiss. Long, heated with tongues clashing together even though Baekhyun had just swallowed a mouthful of Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun felt himself whimper into his mouth.

“Fuuuuck, you two need to hurry up. God. We have to get home.” Kyungsoo said sounding like he was having a hard time catching his breath. He saddled up behind Baekhyun and wrapped his strong hands around his arousal. Baekhyun mewled and broke the kiss with Sehun.

“Okay, fuck.” Baekhyun gasped, fitting his own hands back around Sehun. Kyungsoo knew the exact right thing way to pull Baekhyun’s cock so that he was jerking him with quick efficiency whilst still making him squirm. Baekhyun’s mind was still lingering on the fact that Sehun had just asked to kiss him with all tongues to taste Kyungsoo on his mouth, it was so hot his orgasm hit him a lot quicker than he’d ever come in his life.

With Baekhyun and Kyungsoo finished off, they could focus their efforts on Sehun, finally. Whilst Kyungsoo cleaned them up, Baekhyun resumed giving Sehun the best blow job he could manage. The youngest member arched up off the floor, not expecting Baekhyun to be so enthusiastic, Baekhyun raised his eyes, whilst he bobbed up and down just in time to see Kyungsoo relentlessly attack one of Sehun’s nipples with his tongue, causing the man to curve up _again_ from the floor in a stimulation overload, right into the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

They didn’t let up on him, Kyungsoo’s hands were caressing the skin of his torso softly, whilst Baekhyun’s hands and mouth worshipped his cock. It felt like hours and seconds at the same time before Sehun was choking out sobs of, “I’m _coming_ ,” and for the second time that day, Baekhyun took one for the team, down his throat.

It was Kyungsoo who cleaned everyone up. He made sure both Baekhyun and Sehun were completely tucked safely into their underwear and sweats, with every item of clothing back in place before reaching into his own bag for bottles of water. Especially for Baekhyun. Once all three of them had caught their breaths and collected themselves, he unlocked the door and checked if the coast was clear.

As they made their way down to a waiting car, Baekhyun elbowed Sehun gently in the stomach, “You look a lot more relaxed.” He said cheekily. Sehun’s face glowed lightly and he coughed into his hand.

“I am, now that the pair of you aren’t looking at me like I’m your next meal.”

“Oh that look only lasts about forty minutes at best, after Baekhyun’s orgasmed. As soon as we’re back he’ll be ready to go again,” Kyungsoo chimed in, his tone was light probably because he was used to it. But it was the expression that now graced Sehun’s face that had Baekhyun tipping his head back and laughing joyfully.

He was going to be so much fun to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to ask me a question you can pop along and drop me a line on my CC! https://curiouscat.me/jkl_401


End file.
